Down the Rabbit Hole/Transcript
ON THE ISLAND has Damon tied up to a tree with ropes soaked in vervain. Vaughn crouches over a campfire while Damon struggles against his bonds, groaning in pain. Vaughn: Something botherin' you? Damon: Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes? Vaughn: Aye, I would. How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins? Damon: Itchy. Vaughn: Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon? Damon: You obviously know who I am and where I'm from. Have you been spying on me? Vaughn: Aye, I have. up You and Stefan, Elena, your witch, Bonnie. Do you need her to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark... down again ...the tattoo that looks exactly like this? looks at Vaughn's tattoo. Damon: You wanna know something, just ask. Vaughn: I've been killing vampires my entire life. Still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago and it just magically completed for no apparent reason. Damon: Come on, man. Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless. Vaughn: Ah! You're not taking me seriously. over to Damon I don't blame ya. You don't know me. holds up a pointy wooden stick that he's been holding over the fire So let me introduce myself. stabs Damon's neck with it My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talkin'. title card and opening credits THE ISLAND Stefan, and Rebekah are on the beach. Elena is on the phone with Caroline. Caroline: the phone Tell me you're not serious. Elena: I wish I weren't. to the Gilbert house, where Caroline is on the phone while Klaus remains trapped in the living room. The shots alternate between Caroline in the Gilbert house and Elena on the island throughout their conversation. Elena: the phone When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too. the beach Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy’s tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses. Caroline: Well, where's Damon in all this? Elena: the phone We had an argument. the beach I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle. Caroline: Meaning what? Elena: Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him! Caroline: Do you think Shane took him? Elena: No, I mean, he’s not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone, or at least a few someones helping him. Caroline: I’m so sorry. I wish I was there to help. Elena: Well, maybe there’s something you can do from home. Caroline: Anything. Tell me. Elena: So Shane’s looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy’s tattoo, but we just can’t translate the map. Caroline: Unless you get the Hunter’s Sword from Klaus. Elena: the phone Exactly. Rebekah: He’ll never give up the sword. Stefan: Yeah, but if anyone’s gonna get him to give it up, it’s Caroline. Rebekah: He will never give up the sword, not even for Caroline. He’s terrified we’ll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t want any of us to derive a moment’s worth of happiness from being human. Stefan: Well, maybe he doesn’t have to give it up. I mean, Klaus is stuck in Elena’s house by Bonnie’s spell. He can’t go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal. Caroline: I’ll find it, don’t worry. Just e-mail me photos of Jeremy’s tattoo. I’ll find the sword, and I’ll call you back. Elena: Thank you, Caroline. Caroline: Bye. hangs up Klaus: smirking Need my help with anything, love? Caroline: Nope. strides out of the house without looking at Klaus, leaving him looking slightly amused. ON THE ISLAND Bonnie, Jeremy, and Massak are walking towards the cave entrance, Shane leading the way. Inside, they reach the hole they have to climb down into. Massak: This is as far as I go. Shane: We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're going to raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work's not done yet. Massak: Mine is. You said get the kid and the witch. I did. I wanna get paid now. opens his bag and pulls out the tombstone. He walks over and hands it to Massak. Massak looks over at Bonnie and Jeremy. Massak: I'll say a prayer for your souls. leaves quickly, and Bonnie turns to Shane. Bonnie: angrily That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary? Shane: The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the Hope Diamond. So... so who wants to go down first? GILBERT HOUSE and Tyler walk into the house. Caroline has a laptop in her hands while Tyler has the sword wrapped in a blanket. Klaus is sitting on the coffee table. Klaus: Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood. Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me? Tyler: I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure. sits on the couch, and Tyler reveals the sword from the blanket. Tyler: Found this in your attic. Klaus: And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure? Tyler: You tell me. I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this. unwraps the leather on the top of the sword, revealing some sort of turning device. Klaus gets up and walks over to Tyler. Klaus: And what do you think 'this' is? Caroline: up It's called a cryptex. looks at her. I've seen The da Vinci Code. You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. to the table And with the magic of the internet, Elena sent over these. holds up print-outs of Jeremy's tattoo. So now all we have to do is cryptex away. down again If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you. Klaus: Right. Well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer. smirks. Tyler: to Caroline What's Aramaic? Caroline: It's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times. Klaus: Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. You know, even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. down Perhaps weeks. "In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet." Caroline: What does that mean? Klaus: grinning "If only you spoke Aramaic." ON THE BEACH is raising her cellphone in the air for signal. She can't find any and gives up. Elena and Stefan are sitting and talking. Elena: And once again everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire. Stefan: No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too. Elena: Stefan why didn't you tell me you wanted the cure for yourself? Stefan: I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism. There is the power, the misery, the guilt, and in the long run, the good parts kind of suck too. Elena: Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm asking is why didn't you tell me? Stefan: Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal -- that's something I've wanted long since before I met you. Elena: Well, I'm glad you told me now. Stefan: Yeah. What's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right? Elena: Between friends? I like that. smiles at Stefan and reaches for his hand as Rebekah watches in the distance. IN THE ISLAND'S WOODS is still in vervain ropes, and Vaughn is dragging him through the forest. Damon: Mind telling me where we're going? Vaughn: The wishing well. That's the entrance to the crypt. In the crypt like Silas. WIth Silas lies the cure which allows me to kill Silas in the mission of the brotherhood of the five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon. I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me. Damon: What a minute, you're using me to get to Bonnie Bennent? Wow, brother, ha! You picked the wrong vampire. Vaughn: I guess we'll see about that. Damon: Here's the deal, shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you; no leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair. Vaughn: You really don't understand, do you? GILBERT HOUSE has the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and Aramaic symbols laying on the table. She has her computer open and is sitting with Tyler. Caroline: Okay, this is it. We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo. Passage inside, a young senator, and a pretty flower. irratated None of this makes sense! Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4